Emos? Sluts? Psychos?
by Lina-Neko
Summary: Hinata moves back to Japan after living in America for a couple of years, and starts her first year in high school. Craziness ensues. AU. Itahina
1. meet the sluts

AN: To all those who have read "Healing the wounds" I now have a restricted computer time on weekdays, so I won't be updating too fast. I have half-term holidays next week so both stories will be updated then. Oh yeah, and I am working on a third story which is co-written with my friend Neko Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. :(

Ages… well everyone except the teachers are based to be around 15-18.



Hinata sighed. She didn't want to get up today. She just wanted some peace and quiet in this new town, which she was supposed to call 'home'.

Technically, Tokyo wasn't new to her, as she had lived there before she went to America, but she would only be able to stay there in the holidays. She was starting high school today, but the high school was also a boarding school.

Her father had very high expectations of her, just because she was the heir to his stupid company. The stress of being on top everyone else nearly drove her mad.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh shit. It was already six. That meant Hinata had to get up and face the new day. Which involved a three hour car trip, loads of new people, and SCHOOL.

Hinata slowly rose from her futon, and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"HINATA!" _Great!_ Her annoying sister was up, and would come to her room to wake her up. That was the only good thing about going to boarding school. She wouldn't have to put up with Hanabi anymore.

Hanabi barged into her room. "HINATA!!! HAVE YOU PACKED? ARE YOU UP? HURRY UP!!!"

Hinata threw a pillow at her, and pulled the covers over her head in a desperate attempt to block out the annoying screeching.

Hanabi pulled the covers off, and Hinata groaned at the sudden heat loss. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Hinata then rolled off the bed with a thump, and proceeded to drag herself to the bathroom to have a nice, long shower.



After half an hour, Hinata went into her walk-in closet to find some suitable school clothes, which her father had already ordered.

You see, at Hinata's new school, you had the normal skirt/trousers, the shirt, blazer and tie, except that you could choose the colours for the uniforms.

Hinata had several sets of uniforms to choose from which included, three navy blue skirts and blazers, two black skirts and blazers, two azure skirts, five white shirts, two light blue shirts, and seven patterned ties. The only hitch was that the school logo had to be on the blazer, and otherwise it was fine.

On top of that, the choice of shoes was your own, as long as they were black, and you could have tights or socks in any colour and style.

(AN: My friend put me up to it to give them uniforms, I don't even have to wear uniform, so to compromise, they're all going to wear different coloured uniforms)

Hinata chose to wear a light blue shirt, with a blue blazer, a blue skirt, a black tie, and spent five minutes arguing with herself whether to wear tights or socks, and finally chose a pair of knee-high blue socks. As shoes she chose her black converses.

She sighed. Soon all these clothes would be in a couple of trunks that would be loaded into a car, and she would be off to a new home, and wouldn't see her room till Christmas.

"Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it."

After a quick breakfast of strawberry-filled rice balls (WTF???), Hinata went back into her room to pack some important things, like her laptop, her scrapbook, her jewellery, her i-pod, her makeup, and her most prized possession, an _extremely _delicate doll, which she had inherited from her mother. All of that went into a specially made sea blue suitcase, with wave designs on it, which she took everywhere with her.

"Hinata?" Said girl abruptly spun around to face her older cousin Neji Hyuga.

"We'll have to go soon, are you packed?"

Hinata nodded, knowing that the servants had probably packed all her things already, as she hadn't enough time to do it herself, she had to let them do it.

She hurried down with Neji, who had already been going to the school for a year, as he had opted to stay in Japan, instead of coming with them to America.



Three hours later the two Hyugas were saying goodbye to Hanabi, who had accompanied them to the school.

The school was HUGE. Even bigger than the Hyuga mansion, which amazed Hinata. From the entrance both she could see lots of block-like buildings which Neji explained were dorms.

There were a lot of students milling around the entrance, saying goodbye to their parents, chauffeurs, and greeting other students, or just hanging around.



While Neji was leading her to the office to get her dorm number, she was almost knocked over by a red-haired boy, who was being chased by a girl who looked similar to him, except that her hair was auburn, screaming "NEE-SAN YOU BASTARD!".

A lot of girls were sending love-filled glances towards the red-head when he dashed past, but when they noticed Neji, their gazes automatically switched to him.

"NEJIII-KUN!" A girl with waist-length brown hair, and the shortest skirt Hinata had ever seen (looked more like a belt), said to Neji in a seductive tone. "Why don't you dump that slut, and come with me."

Neji answered in an icy tone. "I suggest you don't insult my cousin again, or there will be hell to pay Arisu."

Arisu took on what looked like a totally faked expression of surprise. "Oh so THAT's your cousin, I never knew, of course I'm sorry about the insult, Neji-kuuun." She was flattering her eyelashes at Neji and treating Hinata as if she were an object.

Neji ignored Arisu, and pushed her out of his way, while dragging Hinata along with him towards the office.

At the office they anxiously looked at the charts for the names 'Hyuga'.

Neji was in a room with Kuchika Tenten, Rock Lee and Sabaku no Temari, while Hinata was in a room with Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

Temari was Neji's superior, and Itachi was hers.

Hinata had heard of superiors. They were the people who kept a room in check, and had the power to order around their roommates.

Neji suddenly spotted Deidara's name with lots of GIRL'S, which sent him into a fit of sniggering. Among them was Arisu, a girl called Lina, and Sasori's mysterious (and in Sasori's opinion annoying), sister Maiyu.



Half an hour later Hinata was going off to her room, which she would share with 3 other people for the next semester, to unpack and get to know her new roommates. Neji had vaguely given her directions to her dorm, and had told her that Itachi would explain the school to her.

Neji had told her that there were two bedrooms and one en suite bathroom in each room, and each person was assigned to a room, so there would be no fights.

When Hinata arrived at the designated door. She opened it only to bump into what felt like… a male's chest. She glanced up with a sense of foreboding, only to look up into the most beautiful onyx eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello."

_To be continued…_



AN: sorry for the cliffy, I have to go now. Please review.



_Lina_


	2. meet the emos

AN: I'm sorry I took so long. My parents are being assholes, and my schoolwork is catching up on me.

I have put myself in the story to help the plotline, but I won't be paired with anyone, because I usually hate OC pairings. Unluckily Maiyu will be paired with someone because she would have proclaimed undying love towards me, and suffocate me with hugs and kisses if I hadn't.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Last chapter: 

_She glanced up with a sense of foreboding, only to look up into the most beautiful onyx eyes she had ever seen._

"_Hello."_

Second chapter:

Silence. Hinata was so enraptured by his eyes that she didn't reply to his greeting at first.

The long haired youth sighed. He hated the way girls would stare at him at their first meeting, mostly they would then say… I love your hair.

"You must be the Hyuga."

"Hai." She mumbled, a little shy.

He sighed again. "Then come in if you must. I am Uchiha Itachi, your superior."

She followed him inside and shut the door behind them.

"Your room is on the left, the bathroom is straight ahead, and my room is on the right. Your roommate will be Yamanaka Ino, and I will give you your schedules once we have all arrived."

Hinata nodded. "Hai, but…."

"Yes?" He asked, a note of irritation creeping into his voice.

"ITACHI-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!" A busty blonde girl interrupted them, wearing the shortest skirt Hinata had ever seen, and consequently flashing her thong.

"OMG! Ita-kun! Howareyou? Didyoursummergowell? HowisSasuke-kuun? Wouldyouliketofuckme?"

Itachi blanched at the last question. He knew that Ino had probably had one-night stands with just about every boy (and some girls), in the school. She belonged to the whore group with a girl called Karin and another one called Arisu.

But Itachi would only sleep with such a girl once, if only to stop them from bugging him. They probably had aids anyway.

He wouldn't be able to stand this year if they were going to bug him the whole time… again, because he also had his (annoying), fanclub to consider (and his brother).

So as a solution to the Ino problem, he chose the most obvious solution: ignore her.

Which was easier said than done.

He abruptly turned around and entered the door to the right, locking the door behind him.

The two girls were left standing in the miniature hallway, with one of them a little dumfounded, and the other one irritated that she had been ignored.

* * *

Hinata had spent the last hour unpacking her things into one of the wardrobes in her and Ino's room. In addition to a wardrobe each, they both had a desk with Internet connection, a ¾ bed, and a dressing table.

Just then, she heard someone scream. "ITACHIIIIII HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I mentally groaned. I had already recognised that voice. _What did that idiot want now._ I was already irritated that I had that annoying Yamanaka girl in the bedroom across from mine, had to share a room with my brother for a_ whole_ year, and had a new fangirl to deal with.

I heard the new 'disturbance barge into the hallway and enter the other room. Idiot.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I blinked as the hysterical looking girl (or boy), barge into mine and Ino's room, sputtering out Itachi's name. She (or he), looked a bit like Ino, except the bang was on the other side of his/ her face. The blond quickly turned red and muttered an apology and ran out the open door, back towards Itachi's room.

I followed 'it' and saw 'it' screaming something about some red-haired brat killing Arisu.

'Wasn't Arisu the girl who was flirting Neji-ni-san?' I thought absentmindedly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Itachi sighed. After all, the brief amusing moment when Deidara had gone into the other room, had passed and he now had to deal with the hysterical boy.

" A-a-a-a-ari-s-su, b-blood, u-un. Sa-s-s-sori's s-sis-ster, u-un!"

The black haired youth sighed, by the sounds of it, Deidara thought that Sasori's little sister (also known as Maiyu), had killed Arisu. If that was true, then good riddance.

Unfortunately though, Maiyu was also known to pull pranks, as she had sent numerous joke packages to Sasori for the last two years.

_Flashback_

_Sasori opened the letter which he had been handed by Kisame first. It said:_

_Dear Sasa-ni-san_

_MUAHAHAHA! This is te first of many embarrassing letters which I will be sending you so beware._

_Love_

_Your evil little sister Maiyu._

_P.S.: I hope you find good use for your gifts._

_Sasori then threw away the letter in a hurry to open the largish package. As the wrappings were ripped off, three packets fell into Sasori's lap. A packet of tampons, a packet of pads, a packet of female condoms and a dildo._

_Amid the small snickers which Sasori heard all around him, his eye twitched, and he burned the lot._

_For the next three weeks, his name had been Sasa-chan._

_End Flashback. _

Of course Deidara probably hadn't thought of that, being the paranoid idiot he was.

So Itachi just sighed and told deidara to lead him to his room. He noticed that the pale-eyed girl followed them.

* * *

The sight which greeted the group of three when they arrived, would have had anyone else than them in hysteric laughter. 

Two girls were sitting across from each other in the small hallway, and had some cards on the floor in front of them. The one, Hinata recognised as the auburn-haired girl she had seen before. The other one, a black-haired girl whom she didn't recognise abruptly said something in a monotone, which broke the silence there had been. "Cheat."

" Aw damnit!" The auburn haired girl said. "How come you always win Lina?"

Itachi coughed, bringing their attention towards him. "Where is Arisu?"

"Dead." Maiyu replied.

Itachi fixed his gaze on Lina, who kept a blank face. "I was asking her. If she is dead, then where is her body."

Lina sighed, while Maiyu pouted, upset that her plan had failed. Lina got up and opened the door on the left, and the rest followed her.

* * *

Once inside, Deidara and Hinata nearly gagged at the strong smell of blood, while Lina lead them towards a blood-spattered closet. She opened it, and Hinata gasped, while Itachi remained impassive, and Deidara looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. 

Inside the closet, Arisu was hanging on a hook, bound, gagged and covered in blood. Itachi thought that she really might be dead (which would be a relief), until the girl furiously opened her eyes and muffle-screamed at them.

They all took a step back, startled, and realised that all of them had been leaning in closer into the gore.

Then Maiyu started laughing, while Lina smirked and Deidara looked depressed.

Itachi turned round and glared at Maiyu, who stopped laughing, and Hinata busied herself trying to untie Arisu.

"Deidara and I will speak to a teacher about this." Itachi said in his most intimidating voice possible. "Maiyu, you will start cleaning up the room, and Lina go help Hinata." Maiyu smirked as she knew that her knots were almost impossible to undo.

After ten minutes of futile efforts, Lina glared at the knots in disgust and casually pulled a knife out of her shoe. She then went to the other side of the room and threw the knife at Arisu, who was barely missed, and it landed deeply in the wood with a thunk.

She left without a word, while the two girls left in the room stared at her retreating back.

Hinata hurriedly took the knife and cut the ropes apart and took the gag out, which turned out to be… a dirty sock with the name Sasori on it.

Immediately Arisu stomped off without so much as a 'thank you' in Hinata's direction. Hinata in turn just sighed and went back to her bedroom to continue her interrupted packing.

* * *

AN: Are you all happy? Was that good? Review please. 

I thank Neko Eclipse for supporting my stories, and my general stories I invent to cheer her up.

As I have other stories to do (I have had lots of ideas, and I'm still writing my next Healing the Wounds chapter), it might take a couple of weeks to update this, depending on my schoolwork, and my imagination.

If you see any spelling mistakes, let me know.

_Lina_


	3. meet the teachers pt1

Itahina ch.3: Meet the teachers pt 1

AN: I'm _really_ sorry about the not updating, but I was banned from the computer, and then went on holiday to South Africa for 2½ weeks, then I updated my other story and _then _I was banned again which is why I haven't updated either stories for the last couple of weeks.

I thank you for all the reviews that I got over the last months, and hope that you will continue reading this story.

_**INFO**_

All the first years have the same schedule, and German only gets taught for two years, and the reason why they don't speak French is that I can speak German fluently and hate French.

Any subjects you think I've forgotten, and are important to your school (if you go to school), I really don't care.

About the extra curricular activities:

Some people are chosen to go to them if they particularly lack experience in that area (like social skills), and they can go of their own free will as well.

The activities only set in after one week, so that the teachers can decide who has to go.

Oh yeah… I forgot to mention that it was Monday in the last chapter, and it's Tuesday in this one.

Hardly anything romantic in this chapter, it's mainly a filler with lots of useless and yet not useless information.

I don't own Naruto or "things go bump in the night".

You can find the dance choreography via a link from my profile.

chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu

Hinata rose to the sound of an insanely loud siren screeching through a loudspeaker somewhere in the hallway.

She miserably and slowly got up and went to the bathroom, passing her roommate who was sleeping in bed with a mud mask on her face.

She got undressed locked the door and stepped into the shower thinking about her new life at the school, and her old friends in America.

After ten minutes, she turned the shower off, wrapped herself in the blue towel embroidered with her family crest (the caged bird seal thingy), and went back into the bedroom, where Ino was still sleeping. Hinata got dressed, and sat back in her desk to examine her schedule.

Monday ! Tuesday ! Wednesday ! Thursday ! Friday !

1. 9.00-10.00 Art Dance Math Art German

2.10.05-11.00 Music Science Math English English

3.11.05-12.00 German Swimming Dance Geography Maths

4.12.05-13.00 English Free Period Science German Swimming

5.13.05-14.00 Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

6.14.05-15.00 P.E. English Adventure P.E. Music

7.15.05-16.00 P.E. Geography Adventure P.E. Art

…

Ok. So Monday wasn't too bad, and neither was Tuesday, but she positively _hated _Maths, and she had no idea what Adventure was. The rest of the week didn't sound too bad, apart from Friday where they had Maths…again.

She looked at her watch, which read 7.45. Breakfast was at eight, as she remembered Neji telling her on the phone last year.

She walked out towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Five minutes later Hinata met with two people she didn't think she would see at this hour… at least, one of them she wouldn't have expected to see.

"Why did you drag me out so eeeaaaaarly!" Maiyu moaned sleepily.

"So that we wouldn't miss breakfast." Lina said in her usual anti-social monotone.

"Huh? I gladly would have missed breakfast if it meant sleeping in!" Maiyu rebuked.

"No you wouldn't. You would have complained two periods before lunchtime that you were hungry."

Maiyu huffed and turned away, only to see Hinata who had been standing there, staring at them. She brightened up immediately and ran up to the opal-eyed girl who gave her a small smile, and glomped her.

"Hi Hina-chan!"

"Hi Maiyu-san." Hinata replied to Maiyu's energetic greetings.

"Hey." Lina said briefly, then began walking on towards the canteen.

Maiyu and Hinata followed after her silently, Hinata concentrating on remembering the way, and what Maiyu was thinking of we shall probably never know.

Suddenly they heard voices coming round the corner.

Lina told them to stop, and Hinata not paying attention walked straight ahead into a very distinctly male chest.

"What the fuck bitch? Why the hell did you fucking walk into me?" Hinata looked up into the man's glaring pink eyes and shivered slightly.

"SASA-NII-SAN!" Maiyu greeted the red haired boy, whom Hinata had seen yesterday, before the auburn-haired girl promptly glomped him.

"Hidan don't scare the freshman." A Green-eyed dark-skinned boy appeared behind the so-called Hidan character.

"Shut up Kakuzu you shithead! SHE walked into me so she should be fucking saying sorry."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Shut up you asshole!"

"Who forgot to give them their medication this morning?" Maiyu whispered into Lina's ear.

"Beats me." Lina said which caught Hidan's attention.

"What did you say?" Hidan was obviously feeling insulted, as his tone was dangerously low. Lina just gave him a death glare, and started walking away. Hidan gave her back the finger and then turned to Hinata again. "So fucking apologize bitch!"

"Eh s-sorry." Hinata was scared out of her wits by Hidan.

"Hidan leave my cousin alone." Neji had just come round the corner and seeing his shy little cousin confronted with three juniors, alone (Maiyu had disappeared after Lina), had awakened his protective instincts and he now sent a venomous glare towards Hidan.

"She fucking ran into me!"

"I don't care! Leave her alone!"

"No! It's her fucking fault!"

"What's Hinata's fault?"

"How am I supposed to fucking know."

"Then can you leave her alone?"

Hidan had no reply to this as he was hopelessly confused as to what the argument had been about, and Neji taking that as a yes dragged Hinata off into the direction of the canteen.

LMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAOLMAO

After breakfast (choice of full English breakfast, onigiri aka riceballs, sushi, or salad), Neji gave Hinata directions towards her dance lessons ("right next to the sports hall. You can't miss it."), and she went to fetch her clothes, sweatpants and one of Neji's old t-shirts.

At five to nine she arrived at the door and peeked inside, where a couple of other people were divided into the various social groups. She recognized Ino and the other girl named Arisu with a red haired girl whom she didn't recognize and … oh God. She saw the sunny hair that could only belong to one person. The boy whom she had had a crush on in elementary school.

Uzumaki Naruto.

'What should she do? Would he recognize her? Probably not.' Hinata thought bitterly 'He hardly even knew I existed.'

She continued to look around for other familiar faces. The next one was easily found. Uchiha Sasuke Naruto's best friend. Many people thought he was gay because

he was beautiful

he had no interest in girls even though he had a huge fanclub

and c) he had more male than female friends

Next up was a pink-haired girl whom she also recognized from elementary as well, Haruno Sakura, one of the most popular girls in elementary, although she couldn't recall who the other popular girl had been, she definitely remembered that Sakura and the other girl had fought over Sasuke, and that Naruto had had a crush on Sakura.

She didn't know if the latter was still true, but that Sakura probably still had a crush on the Uchiha was pretty obvious, as she was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

Before she had time to search for more people however, she was blinded by someone by a blinding flash of light that had suddenly entered through the door.

"GOOD MORNING FRESHMEN! REJOICE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH FOR YOUR NEW TEACHER GAI-SENSEI HAS ARRIVED!"

The flash of light had been the sparkle of their new teacher's teeth. When everyone had recovered they saw that "Gai" was wearing…green spandex.

It was enough to say that half the class were seriously freaked out and others just a little shocked, and some rare individuals were hardly fazed.

Hinata belonged to the second category. She had been told of Maito Gai by Neji, but he was a little more…exuberant than she had expected.

"SO MY YOUNG STUDENTS, PLEASE GO AND CHANGE IN YOUR RESPECTIVE CHANGING ROOMS!!

OMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJOMGOMJ

After five minutes they all reassembled in the dance hall.

"FOR OUR FIRST TERM WE WILL BE WORKING ON BASIC CHOREOGRAPHY, IN THE SECOND TERM WE WILL WORK ON BALLROM DANCING, IN THE THIRD TERM YOU WILL BE PARTNERED WITH SOMEONE AND YOU WILL MAKE UP YOUR OWN DANCE AND IN THE FOURTH TERM YOU WILL REPEAT BALLROOM DANCING FOR PROM!!

Noticeably many students did not look happy with the fact that ballroom dancing was a high priority. Little did they know that tango was also included in the ballroom dancing lessons.

And Tango is also know as "Sex on hardwood".

Gai continued his speech.

"WE WILL START BY LEARNING AN EASY CHOREOGRAPHY, WATCH ME FOR THE FIRST TIME, THEN FOLLOW MY YOUTHFUL INSTRUCTIONS AND JOIN IN!!"

He took a little headset with a microphone out of his pocket and then a remote control.

"HELLOOOO? TEST! TEST!"

Most of the students cringed, and Gai immediately set the volume lower.

"Hello?" His voice actually sounded normal now.

"YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WATCH ME!!"

He pressed play on the remote and the music started playing.

_There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?_

_Bridge  
They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound_

_Chorus  
You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo  
You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking me out_

_Bridge  
They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound_

_Chorus  
You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

_You know where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night._

The song ended, then abruptly started up again, and the students scrambled to keep up with Gai's instructions.

"LEFT STEP! BOX STEP! HALF TURN!"

The song was repeated again and again and it came as a relief to Hinata when Gai told them to stop five minutes before the end of the lesson.

They all quickly got changed and headed towards their next lesson: science.

Inside the classroom they were greeted by the sight of a long and dark-haired man silently glaring at a DVD cover.

He looked up at the class and immediately put on an oily (there weren't any other words to describe it), smile.

"Hello you must be the little brother of Itachi."

It was quite plain that he was addressing Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Well I hope that you will be just as brilliant as him."

He shifted his gaze to try and find others of whom he knew relatives. His gaze landed on Maiyu.

"You are Sasori's sibling are you not?"

"Yeah! Saso-chan is my aniki." Maiyu replied cheerily as if his creepiness wasn't affecting her.

"Good, good!" The teacher laughed eerily.

His gaze fell on Hinata.

"You are a Hyuga!" His smile grew wider. "Have you any relation to Hyuga Neji?"

"E-er, yes, he's my cousin." Hinata replied shakily.

"Well then, I'll be expecting good work from you."

He continued on to a red haired boy with thick black rings around his eyes.

"You look familiar…"

"Kankuro." The boy voiced out, looking so bored he'd rather shoot himself.

"Ah yes the "troublemaker"." His face turned sour for a minute. "I shall be watching you closely…"

He scanned the crowd once more, and finding no one familiar, he sighed heavily.

"Well I suppose I should get it over with. Sit down!"

He lifted the DVD up so we could all see its name: Animals are Beautiful People.

"Unfortunately this movie is a requirement for your grade so I'm going to show it to you at the beginning rather than at the end of the year so I can make you work harder at the end. Any questions or complaints, well you'd better voice them now."

Only one person raised their hand. Lina.

"Yes?" the unnamed one asked irritably.

"What's your name?.?" Lina stated in her usual monotone.

…

Done.

Yes that's it. A cliffy. Oh yeah this is only the first part of "meet the teachers. I'm too tired to write more.

And yes we can all guess who the teacher is. If you haven't then take an IQ test.

Oh yeah imagine his voice to be like the one from NTAS (Naruto the abridged episodes).

_**VOTE**_

_1) Should Gaara be an insomniac or should he just wear eyeliner/eyeshadow?_

_2) Do you like pocky (if you know what that is), if yes then more shall be included in the story?.?._

R&R please

_Lina_


End file.
